chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Lewd Red Riding Hoof
Lewd Red Riding Hoof is the third game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The game was released on 17 June 2018. Plot After a series of kidnappings starts to take place in a village, a not-so-ordinary country draenei becomes a part of some strange events, completely unaware of what would a common visit to her grandma turn into. Characters Protagonists Females: Major characters Females: Males: Minor characters Females: Males: Cameo appearances Females: Males: Walkthrough I. Fay 1. The game starts with a dialogue followed by an H-scene. 2. After the scene, leave the barrack. 3. Exit the fort through the gates. 4. Follow the path down the hill until you see a glowing mushroom. Approach it and then interact. Watch a cut scene and two consecutive H-scenes. II. Ruby 5. You start playing as Ruby. After the dialogue between Ferana and Ruby, pick up the Shopping List from the table next to Ferana. Leave the house. Watch 2 consecutive conversations. 6. Go down the road until you end up in the main square. Now you can either explore the map or visit the building in front of you - the doorless one (Mortell's house). 7. Talk to Mortell in his house. Agree or refuse to help him. 8. Leave Mortell's house and turn right towards the forest - there you should be able to see a hill on your left. Go along the road next to the hill until you see a wooden cart loaded with vegetables. Approach it and then interact. Watch a cut scene. 9. Turn around towards the lake and go down the path next to a small hill until you see a bleeding death knight on the right side. Come closer and interact with him. Watch a number of dialogues. 10. After you end up in the chapel, move towards the exit until you see Father Hoyt in front of you. 11. After the dialogue, turn around and move into the right room to the main hall. 12. Approach the three totems in front of the entrance and then interact with the one on the right table. 13. After the scene, you will end up in front of the chapel. 14. Now go visit Mortell once again. Talk to him. You will get a loaf of Bread and a wedge of Cheese. 15. Leave the building - you will see a cut scene. In front of Mortell's house you can find a female draenei in a black outfit - Luxia - standing next to the notice board. Talk to her. 16. Head to the house in the square where the man from the previous cut scene entered. Interact with its door. Come inside. Approach the lovers. Watch an H-scene. 17. After the dialogue, leave the house and go around it. On the back side you will see another large stone building up on the hill - the bathhouse. Approach it and then come inside. 18. Talk to Sylvia on the right side of the bathhouse. Then come to the succubus receptionist and talk to her. Return to Sylvia and talk to her again. 19. After Ruby changes her clothes, come back to the succubus and talk to her once more. Then go to the doors behind her and interact with them. Ruby will end up in the VIP-lounge together with Sylvia. 20. You will see a male orc on the opposite side of the VIP-lounge. Go talk to him. Watch an H-scene after the dialogue. 21. After the scene, you will get a box of Cigars. Now return to Sylvia - she is standing next to the entrance to the VIP-lounge together with two men. Interact with her. Watch a conversation and an H-scene. 22. After the dialogue, jump down to the first floor and go to exactly the same place where Sylvia was waiting for Ruby. Interact with a backpack on one of the deckchairs. Leave the bathhouse after Ruby changes her clothes. 23. Go to the chapel, interact with Sylvia and Father Hoyt and watch two consecutive conversations. During the last one, Sylvia will give Ruby a bottle of Dalaran Gold. 24. After that, approach the house next to the lake (near the place where you found the death knight) - there you will see Sylvia standing next to its entrance. Interact with the door. Watch a number of dialogues and then an H-scene. 25. Go through the stables until you get an H-scene. 26. Leave the stables from the side of Sylvia's scene. 27. Walk along the shore towards the forest until you see a cow standing next to the mine entrance. Approach it and then go inside the mine. 28. Go down the mine until you see three women on your right. Approach them and interact with the totem on the altar. Watch an H-scene accompanied by several dialogues. 29. Go back up to the entrance and then leave the mine. 30. Return to Mrs. Dora and Mr. Ramkhen's stables and talk to Sylvia inside - she will give Ruby a bottle of Milk. 31. Leave the stables, come next to the deckchair and the umbrella and then turn towards the lake. Move straightforward into the water to a big boulder in the front until you stumble across a fish trap with a lobster inside. If you swim close enough to the trap, you will see Ruby's monologue. Thus, you will get the Lobster. 32. Talk to Fay who is now standing next to the lake near Mrs. Dora and Mr. Ramkhen's house. After a number of dialogues, go through Mrs. Dora and Mr. Ramkhen's stables and follow the path until you find yourself in front of the mine once again. Take the path to the right of the mine and move along it up the hills. If you go long enough, you will soon see Jaina's fort in front of you. Go inside it. 33. Secret H-scene #1 item: Go inside Jaina's tower and approach the alchemy table next to the farthest window. There, pick up Ignisal Quintessence. 34. Go to the back of the chapel until you end up in front of the graveyard. Walk along the right road up the hill and then - to the Clefthoof in the distance until you see a house on your right - Grandma's dwelling. Do not come inside yet. 35. Approach Grandma's dwelling and interact with its door. Ruby will only be able to come inside if you have the following items in your inventory: Bread, Cheese, Cigars, Dalaran Gold, Milk and Lobster. 36. Inside, you will see a dialogue and an H-scene. 37. After Ruby leaves Grandma's dwelling, go to the well to the right of the house and interact with it. Watch a sequence of H-scenes. 38. After Ruby collects some water, interact with the door to Grandma's dwelling once again. Watch a cut scene. 39. After Ruby ends up in the cave, go to the gate inside the room and interact with it. Watch a dialogue. 40. Talk to Luxia, who is sitting in the cave next to the wall. Watch a dialogue and a number of H-scenes. III. Luxia 41. You start playing as Luxia. Turn your back to the gate and go to the left along the wall until you find yourself in another room. There, interact with a tranquilizer on one of the tables. You will see a number of cut scenes and dialogues. Known bugs Trivia Category:Tails of Azeroth episodes Category:Female protagonist Category:Multiple protagonists